Slow And Steady Wins The Race
by AMKelley
Summary: Peter is always doing things fast. Talking fast, running fast, and among other things. That is, until Hank persuades him to slow down a little. *PWP, sexual content, Normal!Hank, lap sex, dirty talk (sorta)*


Peter had an extra spring in step as of late because it was finally Friday and that could only mean one thing. He was so giddy and excited that he actually walked all the way down to Hank's lab just to build up the suspense. Peter rounded the corners of the corridors gracefully as if he were floating.

Friday was the day Hank had promised to take off from research so they could spend time together as Hank liked to put it. But what it really was, was a day where Peter and Hank had sex uninterrupted. It wasn't like Hank was always too busy for it or that he avoided it, he just often got caught up in his own musings to the point where he even sometimes forgets to eat.

Luckily Peter was there to keep an eye on him and make sure he wasn't keeling over at his microscope. But that's another story. Right now Peter was more concerned about it being Friday night because, hey, he was still a man after all and he has needs. It wasn't fair to make Peter wait a whole week since a week felt longer to him in more ways than one. Peter perceived time differently and a week felt like a month.

He finally came across Hank's lab and elegantly entered the room, and by elegant it meant bursting through the door from too much excitement. Hank cringed at the way the door slammed against the wall and swung back on it's hinges. He didn't have to look up to know who it was and why they were here.

"You don't have to slam the door, Peter. Just give it a gentle push," Hank informs without taking his eyes from the various test tubes set in front of him. Hank uses an eyedropper to mix the liquids precisely. "To what do I owe the pleasure of you company."

"Oh, I think you know already," Peter says, beaming. He has a wide grin spread across his face as he walks over to where Hank is poised on a stool, slouching. "You know what today is, right?"

"A day of the week," Hank says dryly, making Peter laugh at the corniness of it.

"Not just any day," Peter clarifies. He walks up behind Hank and wraps his arms around his torso, resting his chin on Hank's right shoulder. "It just so happens to be Friday. You know what that means?"

Hank sets down the eyedropper and pushes away from the table as Peter disentangles his arms from him. Hank turns around to see Peter's face that's light up like a Christmas tree, even though it's the middle of summer. He hates that know-it-all smugness, but damn does Peter wear it well. A smile blossoms over Hanks cheeks suddenly and he grabs Peter by the wrists to pull him in close.

"Of course I do," Hank agrees, smiling not only because he enjoys time with Peter but because he has something else in mind. "We should get going then."

Peter doesn't question Hank's new found excitement because he's too blinded by the fact that him and Hank are finally going to do what couples do. Hank hops down from his stool and leads the way to his room, towing Peter by the wrist as he does. Peter's palms are sweating from all the nerves teeming inside him right now.

They got a lot of sideways glances from the other students milling around in the hallways, but neither one of them paid much attention. There were more important things on their agenda right now. Not more than two minutes later were they at Hank's bedroom door. They always went to Hank's room since Peter was kind of a slob, but Peter didn't mind. He liked Hank's room.

Hank goes for the doorknob and falls through it when Peter can't wait any longer and glomps Hank with lopsided kisses. They stumble, nearly falling, but Peter catches the frame of the door and shuts it briskly without leaving Hank's mouth. Peter wraps his arms around Hank, feeling Hank's body relax and reciprocate the kiss.

The quickster walks Hank backwards until the backs of his knees hit the edge of the bed. Hank promptly plops down with Peter laying him down swiftly and straddling his waist. Peter pins Hank's hands over his head and deepens the kiss as his tongue seeks out Hank's. Peter grinds against him, wanting friction, but Hank worms his hands out of the quickster's clutch and pushes against his chest.

"What's wrong?" Peter asks breathlessly when Hank successfully parts them.

"It's not a race, Peter," Hank comments, pushing at Peter until he's able to sit up. "Can we just go slow for once? You might get more out of it."

Peter hangs onto Hank's shoulders so he doesn't fall off his lap completely, squirming slightly to adjust himself but failing. Hank's hands come to rest on Peter's thighs to squeeze them firmly.

"You know I can't stand going slow," Pete complains. He goes in for another kiss but Hank deflects his advances, making Peter throb painfully in his pants.

"We're either doing it my way, or not at all," Hank concludes in a final ultimatum.

Peter seems to take this into consideration for a moment and while it's not particularly a bad idea, Peter is still a little reluctant. In the end he concedes because he needs Hank like he needs air, that and because Hank starts to knead his erection through his pants and there is no way he can say no to that. Well played, Peter thinks. Touché.

"Okay," Peter gives in. "Your way."

Hank smiles, genuinely smiles, and it brightens the whole damn room, illuminating everything in it. It makes Peter shiver and he wonders how long Hank has been waiting to build up the courage to ask him to slow down. Peter feels a pang of guilt in the center of his heart but it's washed away by Hank's loving kisses.

They eventually part when Peter stands up to disrobe with Hank following shortly after. Peter undresses much slower than Hank and this causes the other man to suppress a chuckle in his throat. Their clothes lie discarded on the floor and Peter waits expectantly for Hank to give him a little direction as the latter climbs onto the bed.

"Are you going to join me? Or do I have to play by myself?" Hank quips, biting his lip as he tries to come off as seductive and succeeds.

Peter settles onto the mattress next to Hank, cupping his chin in one hand to angle his mouth just right. The kiss is soft and lingering, unlike the previous ones, and Peter takes his time even when it kills him to do so. Hank runs his hands down Peter's chest, driving Peter slowly mad and making him crave more contact.

Hank breaks away with a fleeting tingling sensation still left on his lips. He stretches his body over towards his nightstand to grab the moisturizer he kept there for occasions like this. Hank places it in Peter's palm, resuming their kiss as Peter blindly clicks the bottle open and spreads some across his fingers.

Peter tosses the bottle aside and drops his hand down between Hank's thighs, prompting the other man to spread them a little wider. Hank drapes his arms around Peter's shoulders, clinging tighter when two of Peter 's fingers press gently into him. Hank squirms slightly, adjusting his position to a more comfortable one.

"I love it when you have your fingers inside me," Hank praises with a whisper.

"Yeah?" Peter inquires with interest, crooking them slightly and deviating the angle for a more precise one. "How about that? You like it when I press against you like this?"

"You know I fucking do," Hank swears, gasping and panting breathlessly.

He claims Peter's mouth with his, searching outwards with his tongue. Hank reaches out after a moment of Peter easing his fingers inside him and grasps Peter's already hard cock. He gives it a tentative stroke that makes Peter hum against his lips and takes the initiative to make it a casual thing. Their mouths move in unison, occasionally stopping to nip at each other's lips playfully.

Their arms are crossed over one another's and their hands are working between them to bring each other pleasure. Peter is flexing his fingers diligently, preparing his lover more thoroughly for what's to come. Hank tightens his grip around Peter's cock marginally to make his strokes firmer, spreading wetness that exudes from the tip.

"Are you ready to fuck me?" Hank inquires lowly, and of course this is completely rhetorical since he knows how Peter will respond. Peter nods his head frantically. "Then lie down on the bed."

Peter complies to Hank's order, shivering from the fact that Hank is using vulgar language, well vulgar by Hank's standards at least. When Peter finally lays down on his back Hank poises himself over his waistline, rubbing back into Peter's hard on that is flush against his rear. Hank caresses Peter's abdomen for a moment, smiling down at him as if this means the world to him.

And it does.

By now, Peter would be nearly done and it wouldn't be as satisfactory as it could be. That's not to say they were dissatisfied by their sex life, but this sure did feel a whole lot better than before. Hank snatches up the bottle and squirts some moisturizer in his hand, reaching behind him to grab Peter's cock to spread it generously along the heated skin.

Peter raises his hips up into the contact, finding this far more stimulating than before. Hank lurched his hips forward a little for better access, making Peter's hands come to rest on Hank's bare thighs. He rubs them tenderly and this causes Hank to rock back and forth slightly as if to slide Peter's hands closer to his groin.

"You know what your problem is?" Hank asks rhetorically, lining up the head of Peter's cock to his entrance. "Everything is fast with you and you want to finish before you even have a chance to enjoy anything."

Hank hitches his hips as Peter breaches his prepared body, inching down agonizingly slow and it nearly destroys them both. A soft moan flees Hank's mouth and he sinks down fully onto Peter's cock. This provokes Peter into gripping the tops of Hank's thighs roughly to keep himself from raising his hips up sharply.

"Do you even get to enjoy how tight I am around you?" Hank inquires, wiggling his hips a little to get a reaction out of Peter. Hank bends down so that he's only a few inches away from Peter's ear. "I bet this kills you, doesn't it? Having to wait."

Hank does what Peter tried doing earlier and pins his hands above his head, kissing him briefly before rocking back onto Peter's cock. Peter gasps at the feeling of Hank's body enclosing him slowly once again and he has to admit this feels ten times better. Hank's fingertips run down the undersides of Peter's arms and it makes him shiver with anticipation.

Hank spares his lover the suspense for now and begins to raise up only to drop back down just as slow. The pace is agonizingly pleasurable at best, but Peter has to settle for it whether he wants to or not. Hank is in control of the pace and he ultimately has the final say in the matter.

After a moment longer of this slow up and down Hank starts to gyrate his hips more fluently, sending Peter into a squirming fit. Hank braces his hands against Peter's chest and throws his head back as he rides his lover with reckless abandon. Their moans are perfectly synchronized and it sounds glorious to their ears.

They're just sorry for anyone who happens to be walking by.

Even though Hank is no longer pinning his hands down Peter still keeps them above his head because it feels right. Peter can flip Hank over and take him right there if he wanted to, but chooses to suffer instead. We're doing this your way, Peter reminds himself.

It only occurs to Peter now that Hank has never been on top of him like this before and it actually feels wonderful. It feels great to not put in any effort or control. Being able to watch Hank fucking himself on his cock is definitely way more gratifying than it should be. Feeling Hank's tight body rotating and working him over with precise little movements makes him climb the walls in the best way possible.

Hank laces his fingers with Peter's and pulls him up in a sitting position, throwing his limbs around him so he can get better leverage. They're pressed chest to chest with their foreheads resting against one another and Hank musters up the right position so he can really start to ride Peter.

It's a lot faster than before but still slower than how they usually are. Peter lays his hands on Hank's hips, keeping him steady so his pace doesn't falter for the worse. If Hank were to stop now Peter would explode from frustration, but luckily he doesn't. They meet each other in a passionate kiss in order to muffle their more vocal moans but it does little to do just that.

Peter is throbbing incessantly inside Hank's pulsating channel and he knows he's close to reaching the ultimate release. They are pressed so close that Hank's flushed and neglected cock is caught between them. Each thrust up and down is enough friction to work Hank over as well as the nudges against his prostate.

Neither of them last much longer after that and the moment when Peter finally comes is monolithic in every sense of the word. Peter never thought anything could ever feel as complete as this right now and he was suddenly grateful for Hank pressing the initial matter. Peter's cock twitches reflexively as it expels his release inside of Hank.

He, too, finds completion as he clings to Peter, moaning loudly in his ear as he comes hard against Peter's abdomen to coat it with white. They stay frozen like this, in an intimate tableaux of consummation, with Hank's limbs tangled around Peter's body as they start to stick together from Hank's release. But that's okay.

Because for once Peter is able to appreciate the positive aspects of going slow.


End file.
